A Few Words To You
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Celebrating your birthday with your family and friends sure makes you happy. But it's not complete yet when someone you love the most didn't come to celebrate it with you. Conflictingshipping fanfic with Calm!Green and Stubborn!Leaf. Enjoy!


Disclaimer : I own nothing in Pokémon.

Warning :

A Conflictingshipping fanfiction with Stubborn!Leaf and Calm!Green. Maybe./shot.

Hope you all enjoy it!~

* * *

><p>Cold, yet beautiful hazel eyes stared the night sky that filled with many, many stars up there. While closing her eyes, a small sigh escaped out of her lips, letting her to rest her stressful mind. The brunette girl opened her eyes and looked up to the sky once again from her balcony. And when she almost sink into her mind again, a beautiful voice calling from her beloved mother, snapping her back to reality.<p>

"Leaf honey, it's not good to be outside this late. You'll get cold. Or are you thinking about something just now?" the blue-haired woman asked with a smile she always wears every time.

Want to answer the question, Leaf turned around─which made her skirt swayed a little due to the wind─and smiled.

"No, it's nothing, mother."

_It's absolutely nothing._

* * *

><p>The sound of loud footsteps were heard in the entire house. A small yawn then came out from her lips, indicating Leaf was still sleepy this morning. Already wore her usual outfit, she went downstairs and greeted her mother with a smile.<p>

"Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, honey. Oh my, are you still sleepy? A few Pidgeys outside already flew here and there just now. Don't lose to small Pokémon, alright?" she laughed a little.

Leaf only mumbled lowly, "Yeah, but you know I'm not a morning person, mother."

"Hey, why don't you greet this lovely brother of yours?" a cold, but nice voice coming from her back, and made the brunette girl turned around a little, only to found a brown-haired young man─with a face exactly like her─sitting over there while drinking his coffee.

"Well, hello there Red," and at the same time, she received a kind of dark aura stabbed her whole body from the young man and she sighed, "...brother."

A grin appeared on the young man's face, "Nah, just kidding. You can call me Red as always, Leaf."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." her small hand pulled a chair and sat on there.

"Don't you happy I'm here? Well, if it's not because of your birthday is today, I will lock myself on that mountain forever and will not come all the way here in midnight by my Aerodactyl." he laughed a little.

_Birthday, huh?_

"Here. It's for ya." Red threw a thing toward his sister and she immediately caught it.

"A... necklace?" Leaf observed the small green stone attached to a short string as her eyes didn't stop staring at the stone.

"Yep. It's emerald stone. I got it from an acquaintance of mine. I thought it would fit you very much, Leaf. Happy birthday then, my stupid little sister!" he then messed up Leaf's hair, which made she huffed right away.

"Oh, and this is your birthday cake, dear!" their mother brought in a medium-sized chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday' written on top of it. "Sorry I couldn't give you a gift honey." she said.

Looking at her mother and brother, a big, wide smile appeared on her beautiful face, "Thank you so much. That's a very thoughtful of you, mother. And thanks too, Red." she then blew off the small fires on the candles.

"Now say your wish!" Red clapped his hands.

_A... wish?_

_What should I wish for?_

"I'm... done."

"Well, you know? You've got so many birthday greetings from all your friends in the entire region. All the gym leaders and elite four were keep calling me to not forget to say that they're wanting to say a 'Happy birthday' due to that you don't have any communication gadget." he said while sighing.

"Eh? Ah! Send my thank you then to them." she answered.

Their mother stared to the window beside her, the window that showing a house of their only neighbor in the town. "Hmm, I wonder where are the Oak family─"

SLAM!

All three of them frozen. The door opened suddenly, and when they glanced to the door, they saw a brunette woman with a green bandana ran through the red door and immediately hugged the twins, tightly.

"Uwaaah! I miss you two so much! You two have gone so long that I cried everyday waiting for you to come back from the league! This town has been so lonely, you know?" Daisy cried and tightening the hug.

"Uh, Daisy... can you please let us go first? I can't breathe."

"...Oops. Sorry." she then released her hug, which made the twins feel relieved. "Oh! I forgot! Happy birthday Leafy!~ I made this sweater for youu! I'm so sorry Grandpa couldn't come here, he's in Kalos right now. He's researching on blah blah I don't know what is it." Daisy handed over the present box.

"Thank you. First, it's okay though. I understand Professor is very busy. Two, please don't call me 'Leafy' again, Daisy. I'm seventeen right now." Leaf received the present box with a smile on her face.

"Oops, sorry again. Green always calls you like that so I was influenced by him ehee~"

"By the way," Red interrupted the conversation.

"...where is that damn boy right now?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh? Um, even I don't know where is he. He has gone for days, you know?"<em>

"_Couldn't he come just for an hour to celebrate his friend's birthday?" Red protested._

"_Ah, don't worry about that. A week ago he told me that he has a business in Sinnoh so I completely understand why didn't he come here." the brunette smiled again, inviting a worry expression from Red and Daisy._

"_Are you really okay, Leaf?" Daisy asked._

"_Yep, I'm completely okay. Beside, I already celebrate it with you. Today is a great birthday!"_

.

A bored expression appeared on her face. Leaf took a small rock nearby and threw it to the giant sea in front of her. Cinnabar Island. She always come here when she wanted to be alone.

_A... friend._

_So I'm just his friend._

The current Kanto Champion girl walked to the edge of the island and sat there. Not many people came here at a time like this, when the sun almost gone. That's what she liked. Being alone, befriended with the wind and the smell of volcano ashes. She took another small rock and threw it to the sea. Her pretty hazel eyes then looked up to the orange, beautiful sky.

"Father, now I'm seventeen. You must be know it, right? I'm so happy that I could celebrate it with my family and Daisy. I just hope that I can celebrate it with you too, ahaha," she let out a small laugh, then smiled sadly.

"...but that's impossible. Hey, father. You know Green right? The one with spiky brown hair and cocky attitude? You don't know how often he insults me every time I beat him. We were once friend, but when we sent out in a journey, he turned into my rival in everything. I thought we could come back to a time when we're good friend. What a naïve thought of mine." Leaf threw again two small rocks.

_But I never hate him._

_Instead, I love him._

"After I became the Champion, our relationship was fixed. Well, of course I'm so happy with this! But today... is the most special day for me. And he wasn't there with me. I know he has a business. But, couldn't he just send out a message? Just a 'happy birthday' is enough. Am I not important to him?" drop of tears started falling out of her eyes.

_I know that maybe he didn't see me in the same way as I see him,_

_...but I can still have a hope right? A hope that our feelings are same._

Leaf stood up, then she took a bigger rock than usual and threw it as far as she could.

"Green you idiot! You're such an idiot who didn't even say a 'Happy birthday' to me just because that unknown business of yours! Aren't we friend? Am I not so important to you?" she screamed─something she never do.

_Just a few words. Happy birthday. Isn't that simple?_

"We even rarely talk to each other," Leaf clenched her fists and started crying, "...you're really an idiot." she sat again on the edge of the island. Volcano ashes were blown away toward her on the same way as the evening wind.

_But I also want you, to say 'I love you' to me._

_I'm such a naïve person._

"Hey."

Leaf's heart skipped a beat. That voice, it sounded very familiar. Slowly, but surely, she turned her head, but the wind came again as it blew away her hat and swaying her beautiful brown, caramel hair. Showing a face, a pretty face, that was wet because of tears.

She couldn't be wrong.

It's Green.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, obviously confused about why is he here because she thought he still busy with his business in Sinnoh.

"I'm the one who should ask you," cold, hazel eyes stared her eyes deeply. His hands were in his pockets, and the wind blew his hair slowly, "...why the heck are you crying?"

Leaf's eyes grew round for a second, "Huh? I'm... crying?" she wiped out her tears on her red cheeks and turned her head again, facing the orange sun that almost gone.

"My eyes are sweating."

"That's obviously a lie."

"..."

"..."

"Then why are you here anyway? Don't you have something to do in Sinnoh?"

"It's done."

The wind came again, filled the silence between these brown-haired trainers.

"Say, how did you find me?" she asked, still didn't face him directly.

"Heh. It's easy. You always go here when you want to be alone since child." Green grinned a little, then started to walk to the edge of the island and sat down beside Leaf.

"And how did you know that I want to be alone now? Are you a psychic or something?" she started to turn her head, facing him with a confused expression.

"Maybe. We've been together for years. How I supposed to don't know it?"

_Together for years..._

_But did you know my feeling toward you?_

"If... we've been together for years, aren't we friend?" Leaf turned her head again to the opposite direction as Green's. Probably didn't want to see him face to face. The young leader looked to his left, and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course we're friend, Leafy."

_So Red was right._

_I'm just a friend of him._

The brunette girl smiled sadly, "Then... why didn't you come to my house? At least, saying something to me? You definitely know what day is it today."

"It's─"

"You're probably thinking that I'm not an important person right? I'm just one of your many friends here! I know you're such a busy person! But can't you have a time with me even if it's just one hour?" she screamed again─toward him. She couldn't hold it back any longer, drop of tears started falling out of her eyes, again.

"As I said, I have something to do." he answered. Green then searched for something in his bag and taking it out. Something with a nice smell, that's what Leaf's thought after inhaling it for a second.

"I'm searching for it in a week. It's for you."

Her eyes quickly glanced at that thing. And when she did, her heart skipped a beat again. That color, that smell, that shape, something she has never seen in years, exactly after her father died.

Campion flower.

"You... how? That flowers shouldn't exist anymore. Father... told me that." Leaf pointed out the pink-colored flowers, staring it with I-don't-believe-it expression.

"It does exists. Indeed, it's a rare one. As I told you, I've been searching for it in a week in Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh, as it only lives on a cliff or snowy mountain. I know you want it. Exactly, your father wants it." Green smiled to her─something he rarely do.

.

"_Campion flower?" Green stared his childhood friend with a confused expression._

"_Yes. It's a rare one. I always wanted to have it for my father as he really likes the flower so much. But it's impossible. Father told me it's very rare. At least, I wanna give him one on my birthday." Leaf faced the blue sky above her, imagining the time when her father is still alive. And at the same time, Green insists to give her that flowers, no matter what._

.

Leaf looked into his eyes with a surprised expression. Slowly, her small hand took the flowers, then she hugged the bouquet on her chest. The flower's smell made her feel comfortable. Staring at the flowers, she smiled happily.

_He... remembered that._

_But he went to many things while searching for it._

_And I... just screaming at him about non-sense._

And the smile disappeared right away.

"Hey, Green. Thank you so much for finding it. I'm very grateful to you. But..."

_Actually I don't really need all the celebration._

_I don't really need all the gifts._

"...actually I don't really need this gift. I just need that two words from you. Just that 'happy birthday' is enough for me." she faced Green again with a smile and gave him back the rare flowers. Green looked at her for a few seconds then sighed.

"Well, then I'll just say it with three words, alright?"

_Three?_

The spiky-haired boy leaned closer to her, which made the brunette girl blushed suddenly. She could feel the heat rushed into her cheeks. And as he hold her hands tightly, Green whispered slowly to her ears.

"I love you."

_Eh?_

"W-wait a second! Am I mistaken or not? I heard you said that you love me so─"

"Yes you're right idiot. I said I love you." Green quickly turned his head away from her, definitely didn't want to see her now. Leaf could only stared his blushing face with a disbelief.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it's yes, then I must be having a weird dream._

"B-but I thought, you're hating me so much since we're little. How is it possible for you to like me? I-I'm not the prettiest person in the world, I always be a silent person as long as I know. And then suddenly you─"

"It doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

"I said, it doesn't matter. I don't see you from your face, nor your fashion style. I see you from your personality. You're a kind-hearted person, and probably strong. Although you always smile to everyone, you never made a really wide smile. But when you did," Green stopped his sentence for a second, then looked into Leaf's hazel eyes deeply.

"...trust me, you're the prettiest person I've ever seen in my life."

_This feeling in my chest..._

_...is it happiness?_

The caramel-haired girl could only gawked for a few seconds, then she started to cry again, and that probably made the spiky-haired boy started to worry.

"H-hey! Why are you crying again!?"

"I'm... not crying! I said my eyes are sweating!" Leaf wiped out her tears again. Green could only sighed looking at her personality, yet that's what he liked from her. The gym leader of Viridian City then looked at her again.

"So? What's your answer then?"

A small sigh escaped from her lips, then she turned her head again to face Green with a blushing expression.

"Of course I love you too, idiot."

"Heh. As I expected, Leafy."

"Don't call me Leafy."

"Then don't call me idiot either."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, about that flowers, I think I'll just take it anyway."

"So you actually want the gift, eh?"

WHACK!

"Aww!"

.

.

_This is the best birthday, ever._

* * *

><p>*eyes staring at the fic*<p>

*cries at the failure*

*fainted*

*revived again*

Ahem! I'll tell y'all some facts in my silly headcanon (and in this fic) :

-Red and Leaf are twins. That's why I put the brunette Red instead of the black-haired one.

-Red is the older brother.

-Red is so stupid around his family and Daisy (and Green, sometimes) but act like a forever-silent guy in front of other.

-Daisy is really love the brunette twins.

-Red's acquaintance is Steven.

-If some of you confused about who's the champion, Leaf is the current champion in Kanto, but actually she just replaced her brother position as Red wants to go training on that snowy mountain but the other didn't really think about it. They both strong anyway.

And that's that. Please tell me your opinion about this one! Thank you!~


End file.
